comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Witchblade
Witchblade is published by Image Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Witchblade #173: 12 Mar 2014 Current Issue :Witchblade #174: 16 Apr 2014 Next Issue :Witchblade #175: 04 Jun 2014 Status Ongoing series. Published irregularly. Characters Main Characters *'Sara Pezzini' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Witchblade #174 Witchblade #173 Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Witchblade Origins, vol. 1: Genesis' - Collects #1-8. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582409013 *'Witchblade Origins, vol. 2: Revelations' - Collects #9-14. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582409021 *'Witchblade Origins, vol. 3' - Collects #18-25. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607060477 *'Witchblade, vol. 1: Witch Hunt' - Collects #80-85. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582409064 *'Witchblade, vol. 2: Awakenings' - Collects #86-92 . - WorldCat - ISBN 1582408866 *'Witchblade, vol. 3: Gods & Monsters' - Collects #93-100. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582408874 *'Witchblade, vol. 4: Eternal' - Collects #101-109. - WorldCat - ISBN 158240898X *'Witchblade, vol. 5: First Born' - Collects #110-115, plus First Born #1-3. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582408998 *'Witchblade, vol. 6' - Collects #116-120. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607060418 *'Witchblade, vol. 7' - Collects #120-124. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607060582 *'Witchblade, vol. 8: War of the Witchblades' - Collects #125-130. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607061023 *'Witchblade: Redemption, vol. 1' - Collects #131-135. "Sara Pezzini is once more in sole control of the powerful, mystical gauntlet known as the Witchblade." - WorldCat - ISBN 1607061937 *'Witchblade: Redemption, vol. 2' - Collects #137-141, plus Witchblade: Due Process. "Pezzini is once more in sole control of the powerful, mystical gauntlet known as the Witchblade. After a dangerous encounter with the emerald-haired robotic assassin Aphrodite IV, Pezzini is immediately pulled into the prelude for the earth-shattering events of Artifacts." - WorldCat - ISBN 1607062097 *'Witchblade: Redemption, vol. 3' - Collects #140-143. "New York City Detective Sara Pezzini is once more in sole control of the powerful, mystical gauntlet known as the Witchblade. She is finally returning to normal, only Sara's version of "normal" includes investigating the city's strangest mystical crimes." - WorldCat - ISBN 1607062178 *'Witchblade: Redemption, vol. 4' - Collects #145-150. "Sara Pezzini must defeat the ancient Babylonian goddess-queen Tiamat, who has returned after centuries with an ax to grind with the Witchblade bearer." - WorldCat - ISBN 1607064243 *'Witchblade: Rebirth, vol. 1: Unbalanced Pieces' - Collects #151-155. "Sara Pezzini has relocated from New York to Chicago and struggles to adapt to being a private detective. Pezzini quickly discovers that a change of scenery and occupation hasn't changed one thing… the Witchblade is still a magnet for the supernatural. Quickly drawn into a conflict between two mystical gangs, she must once again balance her responsibility as bearer of the Witchblade with her personal life." - WorldCat - ISBN 1607065320 *'Witchblade: Rebirth, vol. 2' - Collects #156-160. "Even as Sara Pezzini tries to settle into her new life in Chicago, the Witchblade's talent for seeking out weirdness pulls her into bizarre case after bizarre case. This volume sees Pezzini dealing with mercenary mana-hunters, spirit realms, fantastical steampunk warriors, and the most distilled embodiment of evil she's ever encountered. And that's before the local cops and corrupt political system complicates her life..." - WorldCat - ISBN 1607066378 *'Witchblade: Rebirth, vol. 3' - Collects #161-165. "Sara Pezzini moved to Chicago and started a new life as a private investigator to escape her past in New York. But instead of getting settled into her new career, Sara has felt like she has been running in circles chasing ghosts… or, is it the ghosts that have been chasing her? Sara will have to contend against mercenaries, gangsters, and power hungry leprechauns, all while suffering the drudgeries of trying to stay profitable. Maybe black cats really do bring quantifiable amounts of bad luck." - WorldCat - ISBN 1607066815 *'Witchblade: Rebirth, vol. 4' - Collects #166-169. "After sealing off the main artery of an interdimensional black market trade in the supernatural, Witchblade-bearer Sara Pezzini wears a target on her back. Between Chicago's corrupt elite and common criminals, everyone wants a piece of the Witchblade–but who will get to her first?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1607068001 *'Witchblade: Born Again, vol. 1' - Collects #170-174. "Sara Pezzini has given up the Witchblade and taken up the life of a small-town Sheriff, but her past comes back haunt her in deadly fashion." - - (forthcoming, June 2014) *'The Witchblade Compendium, vol. 1' - Collects #1-50. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582406340 *'The Witchblade Compendium, vol. 2' - Collects #51-100. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582407312 *'The Witchblade Compendium, vol. 3' - Collects #101-150. - (forthcoming, June 2012) Hardcovers *'The Witchblade Compendium, vol. 1' - Collects #1-50. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582407983 *'The Witchblade Compendium, vol. 2' - Collects #51-100. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582409609 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Tim Seeley. Artists: Diego Bernard; Fred Benes; Arif Prianto. Covers: John Tyler Christopher. Creators: Marc Silvestri, David Wohl, Brian Haberlin, Christina Z., Michael Turner. Publishing History First published in 1995. Future Publication Dates :The Witchblade Compendium, vol. 3 TP: 27 Jun 2012 :Witchblade #175: 04 Jun 2014 :Witchblade: Born Again, vol. 1 TP: 18 Jun 2014 :Witchblade #176: 18 Jun 2014 :Witchblade #177: 20 Jul 2014 News & Features * 30 Oct 2013 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=48815 Marz Returns to Witchblade With an All-New Direction] Links Category:Modern Fantasy